1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a double roman shade curtain and a double roman shade using the same, and more particularly, to a double roman shade in which a connection belt is provided to be integrally woven and a curtain is formed double, and a double roman shade using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A curtain has generally been used to block light or objects in daily life, such as blocking sunlight, covering the stage, or the like. Various kinds of curtains have been used in daily life. For example, there are a general curtain unfolded and folded left and right, a vertical blind consisting of a plurality of pieces of which the tilt angle may be adjustable, a roll screen curtain wound and unwound around a rotating roll, a roman shade folded by a winding operation of a length adjustable string, and the like.
In recent, as people consider functions and esthetic elements of a curtain important, a roman shade with a beautifully folded shape has become popular. Since the roman shade basically forms a plurality of creases as a curtain portion ascends while being folded, the roman shade has a beautiful appearance when it completely ascends.
The roman shade type blind according to the related art is disclosed in Patent Document 1. FIG. 1 is a front view illustrating a roman shade type blind according to the related art and FIG. 2 is a partial side cross-sectional view illustrating the roman shade type blind according to the related art, in which the roman shade type blind according to the related art is configured of a fabric 3, a ring 4, and a cord 5. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the fabric 3 is woven by intersecting warps 1 with wefts 2. Among them, some of the wefts 2 do not intersect the warps 1, and thus the ring 4 is formed. Referring to FIG. 2, the warps 1 do not intersect some of the wefts 2 while the warps 1 intersect the wefts 2 by passing through between the wefts 2, such that the wefts 2 of a portion through which the warps 1 do not pass are collected to form the rings 4. Therefore, the so formed ring 4 passes through the cord 5, such that the roman shade type blind according to the related art is completed.
However, since the roman shade type blind according to the related art separately forms the ring 4 so as to connect the cord 5 to the fabric 3, some of the wefts 2 need not to intersect the warps 1, which leads to a complicated weaving process.
Further, since some of the wefts 2 do not intersect the warps 1 in order to form the ring 4, durability of the corresponding portion may be weakened.
Further, the cord 5 is generally made of a transparent, thin, and hard material so as not to be seen well in the appearance even though the cord 5 is exposed to the outside. In this case, owing to the structure in which the cord 5 is exposed to the outside, the accidents that the cord 5 is wound around a child's hand or neck during playing may occur.